Currently, a timing between a base station and a terminal may be set as follows: a time value is determined based on processing delays of a base station and individual terminals, and then the time value is set as a timing of all the terminals and the timing will not be changed over time. However, in practice, actual performances of the terminals may be different from one another, and thus setting a same timing for all the terminals may cause that the terminals with higher performances cannot be used effectively, resulting in a waste of resources. Furthermore, actual performance of each terminal may vary over time, and thus setting a fixed timing for the terminal may cause that the terminal cannot be used effectively during a higher-performance period of the terminal, resulting in a waste of resources.